Safe in His Arms
by Ballet Obsessed
Summary: Bella gets sick, and Edward takes care of her!  And possibly the other Cullens - will chaos ensue?  I know this plot line is used a lot, but I've always wanted to play with it!  Lots of fluff, and possibly a bunch of crazies! ;D


_**Hey y'all!**_

_**Sorry for disappearing off the Earth for a while. Life will be life, as I'm sure you all understand! ;D**_

_**I've been wanting to write a "Bella gets sick" story for quite a while now, but I could never quite figure it out. Until now, when I'm actually sick. Ah well, pickers can't be choosers!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: Edward… **__****coughs** I feel so crappy…**_

_**Edward: Then take your medicine.**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: Can't you turn me into a vampire instead?**_

_**Edward: Um… no.**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: … then can I own Twilight? That'll make me feel better!**_

_**Edward: Hahaha… no.**_

_**Moral of the Story: Only the Goddess who is Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just own this freakishly heavy laptop!**_

**BPOV**

Alertness fought through my system, a sluggish sense that I should be awake. It fought pitifully with my aching body until it reached my lungs. I jerked up with a violent hacking, the air itself like steel knives against my throat.

I was half aware of an icy hand rubbing soothing circles on my back, dancing to the music of his soft voice. I tried to focus just on him, drowning out my senses with his very presence. Luckily, it worked. The violence in my lungs calmed down, itself entranced by my angel.

"Drink this." Edward murmured, handing me an icy glass of water. I carefully sipped the precious liquid, obediently followed by the various pills and syrups handed to me one by one. Finally done with that process, I sunk back into my bed, exhausted.

"Edward?" I rasped, followed by a round of soft coughs. He pulled me closer to his firm chest, definitely preferable to any pillow, even in my sick haze.

"Sshhh, don't talk, Bella."

"But…"

"No." He put a finger to my lips, ignoring the frustrated look on my face. "How about I answer the questions I'm pretty sure you're thinking. If I miss any, then you can talk. Deal?"

I held onto my annoyed look for just a little longer, then gave up and leaned my heavy head against his chest. If I was too tired to keep my head up, there was no way I'd win a fight against Edward.

"You don't have to worry about Charlie, he left really early to go fishing. There's a note downstairs explaining he's planning to be out the entire day and won't be home until late. Later today, when you're feeling stronger, Alice will call Charlie and ask if you can spend the next two nights at our house for some girl time. He'll say yes, and I can serve you hand and foot while you recover." He placed a gentle kiss to the top of my head, taking a moment to breathe in my scent.

I heaved my head up, ready to ask my question, when he interrupted me.

"I'm not finished yet."

Giving him an irritated look, I mimed popping his head, followed by a "whoosh" noise of air hissing out. He threw his head back and laughed, then turned to me with a sweet smile.

A definite plus to having a vampire as your fiancé is that you don't have to worry about him getting sick. So I was more than willing to accept his sweet, chaste kiss.

"Anyways," Edward continued while I fought to catch my already weakened breath. "I could tell you were getting sick in your sleep last night. I would have woken you up, but I wanted you to get as much sleep as possible."

He rested his chin on my head, signifying that he was finally done. Deciding I actually didn't want to use my beat-up throat, I snuggled closer to him and simply focused on trying to get his scent through my over-stuffed nose.

After a few minutes of restless silence, I gave up and pushed myself into a sitting position. Of course, I fell right back down once the room decided to start spinning. I groaned, holding a hand to my aching head.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was laced with concern, his hands flitting over my heated face. "Are you ok?"

I held up a finger, and slowly raised myself up again. Reassured that the room was going to stay in its place, I turned to him with a smile.

"Human moment." I mouthed, and scrambled to get myself on my feet. In a surprisingly slow motion, Edward swooped me into his arms. I opened my mouth to protest that I could very well walk on my own, but he silenced me with a kiss. I couldn't fight against his lips for anything.

"You can barely walk across a flat surface when you're healthy, and you expect me to let you try and walk down the hall in your weakened state?" He scoffed. "I'm surprised you think so little of me!"

Honestly, what is a girl supposed to do when she's feeling like a truck ran over her a few hundred times, and the love of her life wants to do everything for her. Maybe if I wasn't such a baby whenever I got sick, it would be easier for me to try and be more independent. But since my aching body just didn't care anymore, I laid my limp head against his chest and let him carry me away.

Once my nose was (somewhat) cleared, I insisted that Edward take me downstairs. If there's anything I hated more than being alone when I was sick, it was being stuck in a bed all day. If anything, it made me feel worse.

"Bella, you need to get some rest. And the best place to do that is in bed."

"Edward!" I whisper-whined, not daring to push it. "I feel even worse when I'm in bed. At least on the couch I can pretend I'm not as sick as I really am. Plus it's so boring in my room, I want to watch a movie!" Yep… I'm definitely a baby when I'm sick.

I knew the fact that moving me would make me happy would seal the deal; he eventually gave in and inched down the stairs with me, moving as if a single breeze of air could break me into a million pieces. Which, honestly, would not surprise me with the way I'm feeling.

Once he was satisfied that I was bundled up with enough layers to get an Eskimo sweating, he rested my head on his lap and got a movie started. I was absolutely thrilled when the opening music for _The Slipper and the Rose_ started up. It was one of those older movies that never received the attention I thought it deserved. Edward was just happy that it was something I enjoyed that didn't end with the lovers both miserable and dead.

I could feel myself drifting off to sleep as Cinderella was dancing away at the ball, and I knew I would never last. Luckily Edward understood what my intention was as I groggily fumbled for the remote, and he turned off the movie.

I missed most of the journey back to my room, but I insistently opened my eyes once he laid me back in bed.

"When are we going over to your house?" I whispered. As much as I opposed when he got that silly bed, it was definitely preferable to my small, lumpy mattress.

"After you take a nap. You need to get your rest." Edward smiled sweetly down at me, his hand making a cold yet burning trail from my forehead to my chin.

I snuggled deep into his chest, ready to sleep, when I shot up again with another coughing fit. Edward was there with what I needed, just as he always was. Once the chaos had finally run out, I gulped in a few breaths of clean air before turning to him.

"I love you." I mouthed, just the softest hint of air carrying my words into the world. His face softened from the worry it held, and he leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you too, love. Now, please try to get some sleep?"

I nodded, weakly pushing him down – or pretending to push him while he pretended that I was actually strong enough to move him in any way – and cuddled into his solid frame. He wrapped his arms around me, soft but protecting, and placed another kiss in my hair.

I could feel the lull of sleep begin to drag me under, easing what it could of my discomfort. I let it take me, knowing that everything would be ok as long as I was with Edward. Safe in his arms.

_**I know that was rather short, but what more do you expect from a sicky?**_

_**I'm probably going to continue this story, with more adventures at the Cullens! And, of course, my Seth imprint story is in the works. I just need to get the mess in my head organized on paper…**_

_**I know I shouldn't beg for readers to review, but it really does make me happy, and let's me know how I'm doing!**_

_**Lots of Luvs,**_

_***~*Ballet Obsessed*~* **_


End file.
